Je ne t'aime pas quoique
by Shmi
Summary: Alors c'est un Slash McShepp et pour le résumé et bien... nouvelle planète plus énergie faramineuse plus un Rodney extatique plus un John en pétard égal grand rebondissement en perspective!


Je ne t'aime pas… quoique…

**_Source_** : Stargate Atlantis

**_Genre_**: Yaoi, Slash, lemon

**_Auteur_** : Shmi

**_Couple_** : McShepp ou plus précisement un John x Rodney

**_Disclaimer_**: Même si je le voudrai bien les perso ne sont pas à moi. Dommage…

**_Note_** : Alors voilà, c'est ma première fic SGA et ça risque de ne pas être la dernière!! J'ai pris le virus à cause ou plutôt grâce à vous, à force de lire de fabuleuses fics. J'espère être à votre hauteur les filles!

Finit les blabla et BONNE LECTURE!!

* * *

Lorsque la porte des étoiles s'ouvrit laissant apparaître son halo de lumière bleutée, Elisabeth compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Aucunes de ses équipes d'exploration n'étaient attendues avant plusieurs heures.

Quand ils reçurent le code d'identification de SGA-1 elle commença vraiment à s'inquiéter. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes du Colonel Sheppard de sonner la retraite s'il n'avait pas une très bonne raison.

Elle confirma l'ordre d'ouverture de l'iris à ses hommes et se rapprocha de l'escalier afin de descendre au plus vite pour quémander une explication à son chef militaire.

Passa en premier un Ronon Dex qui, à peine poser un pied en salle d'embarquement, fit volte face arme aux poings près à tirer sur tous ceux qui ne faisait pas parti de son équipe.

Suivit une Teyla Emmagan échevelée, un peu essoufflée, mais tout aussi déterminer que l'ancien runner, brandissant elle aussi son arme.

Ne rester plus que les deux terriens à passer la porte et elle pourrait fermer l'anneau ancestral et avoir des explications.

Mais voilà les deux hommes tardaient à arriver. Visiblement ils ne suivaient pas leurs autres équipiers. De longues secondes passèrent où tous, consciemment ou non, retinrent leurs souffles.

Finalement le Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard et le docteur Rodney McKay passèrent eux aussi la porte sains et saufs, permettant au vortex de se refermer

Le docteur Weir s'approcha de ses hommes pour demander une explication lorsque quelque chose lui sauta aux yeux. Le Colonel tenait, non seulement, fermement le scientifique par le bras comme s'il l'avait tiré pendant toute leur mésaventure, mais en plus il lui jetait un regard noir. Regard qui lui fut rendu par un scientifique visiblement lui aussi furibond.

Le docteur McKay, visiblement de mauvaise humeur, s'arracha de la poigne du militaire et se retourna face à lui près à s'engueuler comme des chiffonniers.

C'est à ce moment, avant que tout ne dérape, qu'Elisabeth eut la sage idée de s'interposer entre les deux.

- Colonel, est ce que tous va bien ? Pourquoi être revenu si tôt ?

Le Colonel qui, s'il avait eu des revolvers à la place des yeux aurait déjà tué le scientifique, s'arracha à sa vision pour tourner son regard vers la jeune femme.

- Mais tout va bien Elisabeth, je ne vois pas ce qui peut vous faire penser autre chose.

- Peut être bien le fait que vous êtes rentrés avec plus de 3 heures d'avance ?

- Oh ça ? Et bien demander McKay, c'est lui le grand génie qui à tout fait capoter.

- Je ne vous permets pas Sheppard, je n'ai absolument rien fait qui ai pu les mettre dans une telle colère !

- Vous n'avez rien fait ?? Est ce qu'il vous serait possible une fois, juste une seule fois d'éviter d'insulter les gens que l'on vient de rencontrer avant que l'on ne se soit assurer qu'il ne présente aucun DANGERS !!

- JE NE LES AI PAS INSULTE !! Comment vouliez vous que je sache que cette stupide petite idole, franchement mal faite, était leur vénéré ancêtre, l'homme qui les avait délivrés des wraiths !!

- Mais c'est toujours la même chose avec vous McKay vous ne savez pas tenir votre langue. En plus excusez moi, mais il ne semble que non seulement après les avoir insulté vous leur avait fait s'effondré leur GROTTE!!

- JE N'AIS PAS EXPRES! Vous croyez vraiment que je voulais faire ça! Et puis tout n'est pas de ma faute ! Il me semble que vous non plus avec la fille du chef vous ne pouviez pas plus tenir votre…

- CA SUFFIT !! cria une Elisabeth passablement sur les nerfs. Colonel Sheppard, docteur Mckay je vous somme de vous arrêter. Il est inutile de vous montrez en spectacle.

Faisant un pas en arrière pour s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, les deux hommes prirent conscience que tous les regarder. Tournant simultanément les talons ils partirent chacun de leur côté lançant à la cantonade un « Parfait ! » légèrement énervé.

Soupirant devant les deux têtes de mules qu'elle avait sous ses ordres, le docteur Weir se tourna finalement vers la seule personne censée du groupe. (1)

- Alors Teyla pouvez vous m'expliquer ce qui c'est passé ?

La jeune athosienne se mit donc à lui raconter leur mission.

FLASH-BACK

L'équipe venait à peine d'arriver sur P3X – 949 que le docteur McKay s'agitait déjà. En effet dès qu'ils avaient franchis la porte le lecteur d'énergie de celui-ci avait émis un bip caractéristique qui enchanta le scientifique.

Après quelques minutes de marche, le groupe tomba sur un petit village d'aspect calme et charmant.

Faisant fi des remarques et des suppliques du scientifique, Sheppard décida d'explorer le village en premier lieu.

Répondant une réplique acerbe dont il avait le secret ("Des gens qui vivent dans une hutte sont trop incultes pour savoir ce servir une énergie de type Ancien"), Rodney se mit à râler devant le manque de lucidité de Sheppard puisque celui-ci préférait allait conter fleurette à quelques indigènes plutôt que de trouver peut être un éventuel E2PZ.

Les villageois les accueillirent à bras ouvert au grand damne de McKay qui aurait préféré ce faire jeter comme un malpropre, leur permettant ainsi d'aller voir au plus vite cette source d'énergie. Et bien entendu, le chef du village avait une fille plutôt charmante qui faisait les yeux doux et de grands sourires au Colonel, faisant enrager un peu plus le canadien.

La vie était vraiment trop injuste. C'était vraiment le Capitaine Kirk!!

Le moins que l'on puise dire c'est que lorsque le docteur McKay avait quelques choses en tête il était difficile de le faire changer de sujets, et ce, même pour quelques secondes.

Après moult présentations, et diverses discutions sur d'éventuels échanges commerciaux, le Colonel Sheppard aborda enfin le sujet qui était cher à Rodney. Ayant plus moins expliqué ce qu'ils cherchaient et pourquoi il en avait besoin, le militaire et son équipe attendirent de savoir s'ils pouvaient aller à la recherche de cette fabuleuse énergie.

Mais bien entendu comme toujours, grogna Rodney, il y avait un problème. L'endroit dont ils avaient parlé se trouva être un lieu sacré pour ce peuple. Alors y faire des recherches allaient poser problème. Le chef leur avait expliqué qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de tombe pour leur vénéré ancêtre Enrev, qui fut leur premier chef de village et qui grâce à ses pouvoirs fabuleux avaient réussit à chasser les wraiths.

Le mot avait été lancé, et même si Sheppard ne se retourna pas il savait que Rodney avait les yeux qui pétillés tel un gosse à Noël. Une énergie capable de repousser les wraiths était le plus beau cadeau que les villageois pouvaient lui faire.

Sentant le scientifique s'excité dans son dos (2), John prit les devants et demanda au chef du village s'il avait l'amabilité de leur montrer cet endroit sacré, étant très intéressé de découvrir l'homme qui avait été capable de les sauver de cette terrible menace.

C'est donc accompagné pour l'occasion par le chef du village lui-même ainsi que sa garde royale, en quelque sorte, armée de lances et d'arcs, pour les protéger des bêtes sauvages avaient-ils dit, qu'ils empruntèrent un petit chemin qui les conduisit à une grotte dont l'entrée était garder par un petite idole.

C'est là que tout dérapa.

S'il avait encore eu espoir que le lieu de culte ne soit pas le lieu où était caché l'arme des Anciens, le Colonel dut se rendre à l'évidence quand tous les gadgets de Rodney se mirent à clignoter et à biper comme des malades.

Après une demande de nouveau infructueuse pour savoir s'ils pouvaient étudier la grotte, Teyla toujours très diplomate, demanda si au moins il pouvait la visiter.

D'un ton catégorique, le chef refusa leur disant qu'il était interdit de passer devant l'idole au risque qu'elle se mette en colère et ne provoque un cataclysme.

C'est à ce moment précis, que John regretta de ne pas avoir bâillonné Rodney.

Sans avoir réellement mesuré la portée de ses paroles, le scientifique commença à leur expliquer comment et pourquoi il était sûr et certain qu'aucuns Dieux n'enverraient un "cataclysme" sur eux, que de toute façon ce n'était certainement pas leur ancêtre qui avaient fait fuir les wraiths puisqu'ils n'étaient pas assez développer pour ça et qu'en plus leur statue était très mal faite.

Venant de leur asséner le coup de grâce sans s'en rendre compte, Rodney se retourna vers les autres se demandant pourquoi plus personnes ne pipaient mots. Là il vit le Colonel se prendre la tête à deux mains de désolation ou de désespoir au choix il n'arrivait pas se décider, Teyla le regarder légèrement contrite, et Ronon qui lui souriait en coin secouant la tête de droite à gauche n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

Au son de la voix du canadien qui émit un élégant "Ben quoi?" plein de sagesse, les villageois se ressaisirent et sur ordre de leur chef, les menacèrent de leur armes.

Ronon toujours prompt à réagir, mis en joue les villageois vite suivi par Sheppard et Teyla. Rodney lui se demandait encore pourquoi.

Tentant tant bien que mal de calmer le jeu, le colonel essaya de s'excuser pour les mots de son camarade. Bien entendu le chef des villageois ne voulu rien entendre. S'en suivit un rapide combat où les armes terriennes montèrent encore une fois leur efficacité. Le seul problème fut que durant la bataille, Rodney ne voulant pas partir sans quelques "souvenirs", percuta, sans faire exprès, l'idole qu'il fit tomber à terre et qui se brisa en milles morceaux.

Finalement ce dit Sheppard, ils n'étaient plus à ça près. Seulement voila, un dispositif semblait être caché dans la statue, qui en se brisant l'enclencha. C'est donc avec effrois qu'ils virent le plafond de la grotte s'effondrait sur eux.

Instinctivement Teyla et Ronon coururent à l'extérieur de la grotte. McKay visiblement pas tant embêté plus que ça par les rochers qui lui tombaient dessus ce fit rappeler à l'ordre par Sheppard quand celui-ci revint le chercher le tirant par le bras.

Ils sortirent in extremis de la grotte avant que celle-ci ne effondre totalement. C'est recouvert de poussière qu'ils virent arriver d'autres villageois, alertés par le bruit de l'effondrement. Ceux-ci, voyant le désastre ambiant, ne prirent pas la peine de demander des explications aux atlantes. Ils brandirent comme un seul homme leurs fourches, leurs massues et tous ce qui pouvait leur servir d'armes, et prirent en chasse Sheppard et ses hommes. Ne voulant pas faire plus de dégâts, le colonel décida qu'il était mieux pour tout le monde de partir.

FIN DU FALSH BACK

- C'est donc pour cela que nous sommes rentrés plutôt que prévu Docteur Weir, acheva Teyla.

- Je vois, ils n'ont pas pu se tenir encore une fois.

- Le docteur McKay n'a pas fait exprès, je ne pense pas qu'il ait réalisé que ce qu'il disait pouvez offenser quelqu'un.

- Le problème Teyla, c'est qu'il ne fait jamais exprès…, dit-elle dans un soupir. Bien, allez voir Carson pour qu'il vous examine, ensuite on aura débriefing.

Le chef de l'expédition partit vers son bureau. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à passer la porte de celui-ci, elle se retourna vers la jeune athosienne et lui demanda de bien vouloir rappeler à Sheppard et McKay qu'ils ne pouvaient se soustraire ni à l'un ni à l'autre.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Environ une heure plus tard, après un passage à l'antenne médicale, le Colonel Sheppard et le docteur McKay se retrouvèrent l'un en face de l'autre dans la salle de réunion.

Elisabeth avait pris soin de les faire s'asseoir de telle façon que la table entre les deux serve de no man's land. C'était une diplomate émérite, elle arriverait donc à réconcilier les deux hommes!! Ce qu'elle n'avait pas imaginé c'est qu'ils se défieraient du regard durant toute la réunion.

Pendant que John racontait à Elisabeth ce qui c'était passé, il fixait sans ciller Rodney des yeux. Celui-ci d'ailleurs le lui rendait bien. La jeune femme était sûre que s'il n'y avait pas eu cette table entre eux, elle les retrouverait par terre en train de battre.

Exaspérée, elle mit fin à cette séance de torture et demanda à tous de sortir vaquer à leurs occupations. Exception faite pour le militaire et le scientifique.

Les deux hommes qui s'étaient déjà quasiment levé alors qu'elle n'avait pas finit sa phrase, durent se rasseoir avec mauvaise grâce.

- John, Rodney, je ne sais pas pourquoi depuis quelque temps vous ne vous entendez plus aussi bien qu'avant… - elle leva la main pour faire stopper les deux hommes qui s'apprêtait à la contre dire - … mais cela doit cesser. Le chef militaire et le chef scientifique de cette cité ne doivent pas se quereller en salle d'embarquement à la vue de tous. Nous devons être une équipe soudée, et excuser moi mais votre performance de tout à l'heure est loin de refléter cela. Je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi vous en là, je ne veux pas savoir comment vous allez y remédier, mais je veux que vous le fassiez. Ai-je été assez clair?

Elle regarda les deux hommes qui hochèrent de la tête, puis continua:

- Je ne veux plus que cela se reproduise. Si vos petites joutes verbales étaient distrayantes, le fait que vous en veniez aux mains est totalement puéril.

Sur ce, elle se retourna et quitta la pièce, les laissant réfléchir sur ce qu'elle venait de leur dire.

McKay et Sheppard se regardaient en chien de faïence. Aucun des deux ne voulait bouger le premier. Si bien que leur petite joute visuelle durant cinq bonnes minutes. Cinq minutes ou ni l'un ni l'autre ne prononça aucuns mots, se fusillant allégrement du regard.

Finalement Rodney attaqua le premier, ne supportant plus ce foutu silence.

- J'espère que vous êtes content, grâce à vous on s'est fait engueuler comme des collégiens.

- Vous ne manquer de toupet ! Dois-je vous rappeler pourquoi nous sommes là!

- Oh ça va ! J'ai compris j'aurais du faire plus attention à cette foutue idole

- S'il n'y avait que l'idole!!

Le ton montait en flèche entre les deux hommes, si bien que le docteur Weir due venir les séparer encore une fois. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle semblait énervée.

- Non mais vous vous fichez de moi! Ne vous ais-je pas dit il y a deux minutes de régler le problème en privé? Et que ne trouvez-vous pas de mieux à faire? Vous vous insultez et ce, dans la salle de briefing. Retournez dans vos quartiers! Et je ne veux plus vous entendre jusqu'à demain!

Elle les regarda partir, serrant les dents pour éviter de leurs crier dessus, après tout elle était leur supérieur.

Marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante, Elisabeth retourna dans son bureau râlant contre les deux hommes qui la faisait passer pour un directeur de collège qu'elle n'était pas.

Pendant ce temps les deux équipiers se dirigèrent dans la même direction.

- Vous ne pouvez pas aller ailleurs Sheppard ? demanda un scientifique en colère.

- Grâce à vous je suis consigné dans mes quartiers, je vais donc prendre le transporteur, lui répondit le militaire tout aussi hargneusement.

- Je prends aussi ce transporteur. Allez vous en chercher un autre.

- Et puis quoi encore! Celui-là est le plus proche. Et de toutes façons je fais ce que je veux.

- Vous faites toujours ce que vous voulez!

- Faut bien que ça serve de temps en temps d'être le plus haut gradé de cette cité, répondit ironiquement Sheppard.

- Comme si vous n'attendiez que ça pour vous servir de votre statut.

Les deux hommes entrèrent donc ensemble dans le même transporteur, toujours en se chicanant. Ils arrivèrent en un clin d'œil à destinations et reprirent de plus belle leur "conversation".

- Vous pouvez dire beaucoup de chose sur moi mais je vous interdis de dire que j'abuse de mon grade.

- Non vous avez raison ce n'est pas de votre grade que vous abusez, mais de votre sourire. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment vous réussissez à ne pas vous déboîter la mâchoire à chaque fois.

Cet étrange couple continua sa progression jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent devant les appartements de McKay. Tout en s'engueulant joyeusement avec le militaire, le canadien ouvrit la porte et y entra sans faire plus attention à l'autre homme. N'ayant pas finit leur discussion celui-ci le suivit et entra à son tour.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là. Sortez de ma chambre! S'insurgea le canadien.

- On a pas finit notre discussion

- Quelle discussion? On ne discute pas on se crie dessus comme toujours!

- Visiblement c'est la seule façon qu'on ait pour discuter, rétorqua le militaire.

- A qui la faute? Vous m'horripilez. Dès que je vous vois avec votre petit sourire j'ai envie de… je sais pas …vous frapper, ou du moins de vous l'enlever du visage.

- C'est l'hôpital qui ce fout de la charité!! Qu'est ce que je dois dire moi? Je dois vous supporter continuellement en mission, vous râlez, vous pestez contre tout et rien, vous mettez toujours les pieds dans le plat et vous avez une tendance quasi naturelle à vous foutre en dangers. Je me demande comment je fais à ne pas avoir de cheveux blancs.

- Non mais ça va dite le tout de suite si vous voulez que je change d'équipe.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça McKay! Je suis satisfait de vous avoir à mes côtés.

- C'est vrai?

- Oui comme ça je peux vous surveiller et être sûr que vous rentriez en un seul morceau.

- Oh c'est tout, alors.

- Vous vouliez quoi d'autre?

- Euh… non non rien…

- … McKay allez dite tout à tonton John…

- Mais rien je vous dis… la barbe!

Rodney, tout en disant cela, se retourna rapidement essayant de cacher la légère rougeur de ses joues. Il avait de ses idées des fois! Croire que le Colonel puisse penser à autre chose. Non mais vraiment!

Le silence qui c'était installé entre les deux hommes les mettait mal à l'aise. Une drôle de tension s'éleva dans la pièce. Si bien que Sheppard décida qu'il valait mieux pour tous les deux qu'il parte.

Seulement, voilà, il aurait peut être due mieux choisir ses mots d'au revoir.

- Bien… Rodney… je vais y aller… vu que nous sommes bloqués dans nos quartiers grâce à vous …

- Grâce à moi?? Vous vous foutez de moi Sheppard?? Je vous rappelle à tout hasard que vous non plus vous n'êtes pas arriver à calmer ces barbares. Et que du coup nos futurs récoltes nous passe sous le nez!

- Vous plaisantez!! Si une certaine personne n'avait pas fait tomber leur foutue idole, on en serait pas LA!!

- Combien de fois devrais-je le répéter!! JE NE L'AI PAS FAIT EXPRES. Vous étiez en train de combattre, vu que te tout façon vous ne savez rien faire d'autres, et dans la précipitation elle est tombé tout seule!!

- Mais vous êtes d'une mauvaise fois flagrante! En plus c'est en voulant rapporter un truc que vous avez cassé la statue. Je le sais je vous ai vu!

- C'est du pareil au même. Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès!!

- Et vous ne l'avez peut être pas exprès non plus de leur dire qu'ils étaient des idiots s'ils croyaient que leur Dieux viendraient les punir s'il nous laisser approche leur idole? Comme vous n'avait pas fait exprès de dénigrer leur ancêtre en disant que ce n'était certainement pas lui qui avait pu repousser les wraiths. Comme vous n'avez pas exprès de leur dire que leur idole ne ressemblait à rien!! Est ce que par hasard votre langue aurait-elle échappée au contrôle de votre bouche?

Tout en parlant Sheppard s'était avancé vers le canadien d'un air menaçant, l'acculant contre le mur. De colère il abattit ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Rodney, lui empêchant ainsi toute retraite possible.

Et McKay devait bien l'avouer, un John Sheppard avec un regard agressif, vous coinçant contre un mur n'avait rien de très apaisant.

Néanmoins le scientifique ne se démonta pas. Il fixa le Colonel dans les yeux et avec l'air effronté qui le caractérisait si bien, lui dit avec un aplomb énorme :

- Parfaitement, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès!

A ce moment précis, John se souvint d'une phrase qu'un de ses hommes lui avait dit un jour en parlant de sa copine qui lui tenait souvent tête :

_"Soit je la frappe, soit je l'épouse"_

C'est à ce moment là, qu'il réalisa dans quelle position il était avec le canadien et qu'il réalisa surtout que cette phrase caractérisée à merveille ce qu'il pensait. Il suffisait de remplacer "la" par "le" et se serait parfait.

L'air ambiant était comme électrique. Les deux hommes se dévisageaient sans ciller. Il suffisait d'un rien pour que la situation ne devienne explosive.

Un rien qui se traduisit par un échange de regard.

Un regard clair qui s'obscurcit. Un geste qui ne devrait pas être et qui pourtant se fait. Un désir flagrant qui né dans le regard d'un homme entraînant avec lui son partenaire, et c'est l'explosion.

D'un mouvement fluide et rapide, le militaire se rapprocha du scientifique, agrippa sa nuque et posa brutalement ses lèvres sur celles tellement tentantes de l'autre homme.

Un baiser exigeant, d'une passion évidente et qui ne laissait personne entier.

Rodney y répondit avidement, dévorant cette bouche qui faisait naître en lui de délicieux frissons. Les mains perdues dans les cheveux bruns, il se collait encore plus si c'était possible au Colonel.

Puis d'un coup tout s'arrêta.

Les deux hommes reprenant leurs esprits, se détachèrent l'un de l'autre se demandant comment tout cela avait bien pu déraper ainsi.

Chacun à un bout de la pièce, collé contre le mur, regardaient l'autre essayant de reprendre sa respiration et le contrôle de son corps.

Parce que pendant quelques secondes leurs corps avaient agit d'eux même. Perdu dans cette délicieuse brume, ils en avaient voulu plus et leur mains avaient agit en conséquence sans demander son avis à leur cerveau.

C'est ainsi que John s'était retrouvé à caresser le dos du canadien sous son T-shirt et que le dit canadien avait perdu ses mains dans les cheveux de l'américain.

S'observant chacun de son coin de mur, les deux hommes ne purent réprimer cette envie, ce désir qu'ils avaient senti lorsque leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrées.

Alors mus d'une soudaine impulsion, ils se détachèrent du mur et firent quelques pas dans la direction de l'autre. Arrivé au milieu de la chambre ils plaquèrent avec force leurs lèvres sur celles de leur vis-à-vis, se dévorant mutuellement la bouche avec application.

Les paroles attendraient. Le pourquoi du comment ils en étaient arrivés là attendrait aussi.

Pour l'instant seul les lèvres de l'autre comptaient. Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. Ils étaient seuls au monde dans leur petite bulle.

Bientôt la découverte de la bouche de l'autre ne suffire plus.

Le Colonel passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Rodney les laissant vagabonder quelques instants sur son dos, pour finalement remonter vers les épaules de l'autre homme et le délestait en un quart de seconde de son t-shirt.

D'un autre mouvement l'américain se débarrassa lui–même du haut de son uniforme pour se retrouver tous les deux face à face torse nu.

Les t-shirt furent à peine passés par les têtes que les lèvres, qui furent obligées de se détacher l'une de l'autre, se recollèrent avec force comme si la vie des deux hommes en dépendait.

Toujours debout au centre de la pièce, ils laissèrent leurs mains découvrir leur corps pour la première fois. Les sensations nouvelles étaient exquises. Jamais aucunes femmes auparavant ne leur avaient fait ressentir de tels frissons rien qu'avec de simples caresses.

Rapidement les gémissements emplirent la petite chambre les incitant à vouloir plus, toujours plus.

Alors, le militaire se décida à trouver une position plus confortable. Il fit un pas en avant faisant reculer Rodney, puis un autre pas et encore un jusqu'à ce que le scientifique toucha le lit de ses jambes.

Le petit génie de deux galaxies réunis étant un petit génie, il comprit facilement où voulait en venir l'autre homme. Et c'est de très bonne grâce qu'il se laissa choir sur le lit.

C'est donc collé serré que les deux hommes reprirent leur exploration. Sheppard, au dessus de Rodney, laissa sa bouche dériver vers la mâchoire carrée de son partenaire, puis descendre dans son cou pour finir sur sa jugulaire, où il laissa sa marque.

McKay ne pourrait pas pendant un petit moment se mettre torse nu devant autrui, et c'était parfait ainsi. Après tout lui seul avait le droit le voir comme cela non ?

Le Colonel en était là de ses réflexions quand un gémissement plus fort que les autres le ramena à la réalité. Il venait sans s'en rendre compte de trouver une zone hautement érogène de son scientifique préféré.

Il s'en amusa encore un peu, puis reprit son chemin, descendant toujours plus bas.

Il arrive parfois que l'on fasse un geste quotidien sans vraiment le penser. Se laver, se brosser les dents, s'habille, se chausser… ou plutôt se déchausser… Seulement voila, les gestes quotidiens que l'on fait sans y penser avec une facilité déconcertante, deviennent rapidement moins facile à faire lorsqu'on essaye de les faire alors qu'on est occupé à autre chose…

Ajoutez à cela que le personnel de la base est chaussé de rangers et vous obtenez le délicat problème auquel doit faire face le Colonel Sheppard.

Plus récalcitrant qu'une poignée de géniis, plus retord qu'une armada de wraiths : les rangers de l'armée américaine !!

Etanche, relativement confortable, mais surtout impossible à défaire d'une seule main !

En tant que responsable militaire, il avait le pouvoir d'instaurer de nouvelle règle. Et il n'allait pas s'en privé.

Dorénavant, sur Atlantis, tout le monde porterait des pantoufles, ou éventuellement des baskets, comme cela il n'aurait plus aucuns problèmes pour les envoyer valser à travers la pièce la prochaine fois qu'il déshabillerait son Rodney ! Enfin si prochain fois il y aurait cela va s'en dire. Mais de toutes façons il était sur que ses hommes l'en remercierait puisqu'il ne devait pas être le seul à avoir le même problème.

Les réflexions devraient attendre. Pour l'instant il devait se concentrer sur un problème plus urgent : les rangers.

- Et merde ! grogna le militaire

- Quoi ?

- Rien rien t'inquiète, je maitrise.

Faisant confiance à son amant, le canadien se laissa retomber sur le matelas appréciant avec plaisir les caresses qu'il lui prodiguait.

Mais force est de constater, que les douces caresses du Colonel ne lui parvenaient plus.

En effet celui-ci était entièrement concentré sur son problème de chaussures abandonnant momentanément le torse de son amant.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Putain j'y arrive pas !

- Hein ? demanda très intelligemment le génie de deux galaxies réunis.

- Les rangers ! J'arrive à les défaire !

- Fallait demander de l'aide ! Je refroidi là !

- T'inquiète tu vas pas refroidir longtemps ! Le temps de te sortir de là dedans et …

- Allez pousses toi de là. Enlève les tiennes, j'enlève les miennes. On gagnera du temps !

Accompagnant la parole par le geste, Rodney se redressa et commença à défaire ses bottes. Momentanément abasourdi de voir son scientifique tellement plein d'entrain et de vigueur, Sheppard se reprit bien vite.

Il réussit à enlever ses rangers, et par la même occasion ses chaussettes, en quelques secondes, comme quoi l'entraînement militaire avait du bon, et donna un coup de main à son futur amant.

Depuis le temps McKay n'avait toujours pas assimilé les règles de bases d'un bon militaire, et cela se voyait d'autant plus lorsqu'ils étaient contraints de faire une halte prolongée sur une autre planète et qu'ils avaient le plaisir de goûter aux joies du camping.

L'astrophysicien était un vrai gamin. Incapable d'avoir un sac rangé au carré. Non cela aurait été trop simple. Quel plaisir de devoir tout sortir pour attraper son pull qui se cachait au fond du sac! Le colonel était toujours exaspéré rien qu'à le regarder faire. Mais là tout de suite le manque flagrant de fonctionnalité de Rodney lui sauta aux yeux. Dès demain il lui apprendrait à lacer ses chaussures convenablement, de telles sortes que lui, le Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, puisse désaper son amant en un quart de seconde!

Réussissant l'exploit de délester son compagnon de ses chaussures, le militaire entreprit de le plaquer sauvagement sur le lit. Il put ainsi reprendre là où il avait laissé son amant refroidir comme celui-ci lui avait si bien dit.

Les deux corps se collèrent l'un à l'autre cherchant toujours plus de sensations, se frottant toujours plus l'un contre l'autre, s'excitant mutuellement.

Mais le désir se fit trop pressant. Pas le temps de se câliner, pas le temps pour la tendresse, les deux hommes voulaient plus. Ils passèrent directement au côté extatique de la chose.

John se releva, déboutonna son propre pantalon qu'il laissa glisser sur ses jambes et, entreprit de défaire tout aussi rapidement celui de son canadien. D'une main experte il le lui retira, le laissant en tout et pour tout vêtu d'un adorable caleçon bleu aux petites étoiles jaunes.

Devant le regard de prédateur du Colonel, le scientifique se senti devenir une proie totalement consentante.

A nouveau plaqué contre le torse de celui-ci, Rodney amorça un déhanchement qui fit grogner de plaisir son brun d'amant. Il frottait sensuellement leur deux érections l'une contre l'autre faisant perdre toujours un peu plus pied à son partenaire.

Il n'en fallut pas plus au militaire, déjà bien excité, pour ôter sans plus de cérémonie le dernier rempart de tissu à l'homme en face de lui.

Fièrement dressée, la virilité de son astrophysicien n'attendait plus que son bon vouloir.

D'une main relativement malhabile, après tout c'était une première pour lui, le colonel entreprit de donner du plaisir à son amant. Les premiers mouvements furent chaotiques, mais aux vus de ce qu'il entendait et voyait cela ne devait pas être si désagréable que ça.

Le canadien se déhanchait cherchant toujours plus de sensations, plus de contacts. Il grognait, il gémissait, il se tortillait, excitant sans vraiment s'en rendre compte l'autre homme.

John ne l'avait vu ainsi, si débauché, si attirant, si sexy. Il aurait pu exploser ainsi rien qu'en le regardant, comme un adolescent boutonneux qui n'aurait pas su se retenir.

Voulant éviter à tous prix qu'une telle chose ne se produise, il stoppa sa main. L'arrêt brutal de ses caresses entraîna un nouveau grognement de la part de son amant, mais celui-ci ne fut ni de plaisir, ni de satisfaction, mais plutôt de frustration.

Rodney n'avait pas apprécié d'être lâchement abandonné alors qu'il était si près du but. Il envoya un regard noir à Sheppard, qui lui, lui renvoya un regard rempli de désir momentanément encore contenu.

Le militaire se rapprocha du visage de son amant, l'embrassa passionnément et lui dit d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir :

- Tourne toi

Obéissant comme jamais auparavant au militaire, Rodney, docile, se retourna sans se faire prier.

Il ne sentit plus qu'il ne vit le colonel dans son dos enlever le dernier rempart de tissu qu'il lui restait sur les fesses. Les mains chaudes de l'autre homme se posèrent alors sur ses reins, remontant lentement sur la colonne vertébrale, pour finir enfouit dans les cheveux de Rodney.

Alors que le brun faisait suivre le même chemin à sa bouche qu'à ses mains, le canadien ressentit avec une acuité affolante les plaques militaires que Sheppard avaient autour de son cou, glissaient lentement sur son dos lui envoyant des frissons d'anticipation.

John, arrivé au niveau de sa nuque, déposa une multitude de baisers à cet endroit stratégique faisant gémir encore plus Rodney. Celui-ci n'en pouvait plus, il ne cessait de se tortiller dans tous les sens en demanda toujours plus. Le militaire comprit aisément ce que lui demandait son amant, lui-même n'en pouvait plus.

Alors il lui souleva ses hanches diaphanes et les ramena vers lui tout en le pénétrant de ses longs doigts. Les mouvements qu'effectuaient ceux-ci, firent gémir et crier l'astrophysicien qui en demandait toujours plus. Son corps ondulait sous la caresse brûlante cherchant à l'approfondir en quête de sensations plus intenses.

Les deux hommes étaient déjà à bout. Sur un regard du canadien John comprit que lui non plus ne tiendra pas longtemps à un tel rythme. Il le voulait tout de suite en lui vibrant, entier, l'emmenant au septième ciel. Cette fois-ci ne demandait pas de caresses, cette fois-ci n'était que passion et sauvagerie qui ne demandait qu'à être comblé, là tout de suite, immédiatement.

Alors John se plaça dans le dos de son scientifique et le pénétra dans un long mouvement fluide. Il voulu accorder quelque minutes à Rodney pour que celui-ci s'habitue à lui, mais le canadien tout à son tempérament n'attendit pas une seconde et déclencha un premier mouvement qui leur fit découvrir des sensations qu'ils n'imaginaient même pas.

Rodney sentait les plaques de John aller et venir dans son dos au rythme des coups de reins de leur propriétaire, tandis que le sexe puissant et épais de celui-ci lui fit découvrir des merveilles insoupçonnées, l'excitant toujours un peu plus.

De va et viens en va et viens, le brun les entraînait inexorablement vers un puissant orgasme. Sentant qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps, sa main s'enroula autour du désir de son amant pour que celui-ci le rejoigne dans l'extase. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire. Avant qu'il n'ai pu poser sa main sur lui, Rodney jouissait déjà en criant son nom. Perdu dans une brume de plaisir, il entendit les cris de son amant avant que celui-ci ne se répande en lui, les laissant tous deux pantelants.

Les deux hommes s'écroulèrent lentement sur le lit, enfin comblés. John resta encore quelques instants couché sur le dos de Rodney, toujours enfoui en lui, savourant cette douce chaleur qui émanait du corps de son amant.

Après un grognement et un "…m'étouffes…" de la part de son Rodney, le militaire consentit enfin à glisser sur le côté et à laisser son amant respirer.

Ils essayaient tous deux de reprendre une respiration normale quand Rodney prit la parole.

- Woaw…

- Tout à fait… d'accord…répondit le militaire haletant.

- C'était…woaw…

- Vous vous répétez McKay…

- C'était…

- Woaw je sais j'ai compris. Je vais finir par croire que vous avez grillé vos fabuleux neurones Rodney, taquina-t-il

- J'allais dire que c'était…

- Woaw?

- Bien

- Bien ?? C'est tout? Je préférais "woaw" si vous voulez mon avis. On pourrait dire que c'était fantastique, merveilleux, le pied total…

- Ne prenait pas la grosse tête tout de même, colonel

- Ce n'était pas tout ça? Demanda-t-il soudain soucieux

Rodney le regarda dans les yeux et capitula un peu trop facilement à son goût.

- Oui bon d'accord c'était tout ça, et même plus encore si vous voulez tout savoir.

Sheppard avait retrouvé le sourire, éclatant le sourire! Il croisa les bras sous sa tête et se laissa glisser dans une douce torpeur. Mais c'était sans compte sur Rodney.

- Dites…

- Hum…

- Vous…heu vous l'aviez déjà fait avec un autre homme?

- …non…

- moi non plus … … … dites…

- …hum…

- On s'est qu'en même jeter l'un sur l'autre, vous trouver ça normal vous?

- … bof…

- C'est tout l'effet que ça vous fait Sheppard??

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je vous dises? A mon avis c'est à cause de l'adrénaline. On a risqué notre peau, on s'en est sortis de justesse … et l'adrénaline a fait le reste!

- L'adrénaline. Oui bien sûr! De toutes façons ça ne peut pas être autre chose? Ce n'est pas comme si on était am..amoureux, où qu'on avait des sentiments…

- Noooooon, bien sûr que non, confirma le colonel avec une mauvaise foi évidente mais les satisfaisait tous les deux.

Ce que lui avait répondu le militaire était loin des espérances de Rodney. Il avait prêché le faux pour savoir le vrai, mais aux vus de la réponse de celui-ci, il avait fait semblant de ne pas avoir de sentiments pour lui, même s'il savait qu'il se mentait à lui-même.

Cela faisait maintenant quelque temps que le canadien regardait son collègue différemment. Au début il avait mis ça sur le coup d'une amitié véritable et profonde, mais il devait bien avouer que c'était plus que ça. Il avait remarqué les subtils changements dans son comportements envers l'autre homme, toujours à chercher sa présence, toujours à se taquiner, à s'envoyer des piques, toujours à chercher à être plus près de lui, à se tourner autour…

Et puis il avait eu peur pour lui. Le grand Rodney McKay qui a peur pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même, c'était nouveau !

De son côté Sheppard, lui aussi, pensait aux derniers événements qui c'étaient produits. Le fait qu'il se soit jeté comme cela sur Rodney n'était pas fortuit, comme il l'avait bien voulu laisser l'entendre au canadien. Non. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, il devait bien avouer que l'arrogant physicien l'obsédait depuis longtemps.

Il y avait eu une certaine alchimie entre eux dès le départ. John se souviendrait toujours de l'air extatique qu'avait eu le canadien lorsqu'il s'était assis sur la chaise des anciens en Antarctique. Et cet air de connivence qu'ils avaient eu, lorsque le scientifique avait trouvé le bouclier individuel, et qu'il l'avait poussé par-dessus la balustrade de la salle de contrôle. Il avait même avoué avec un grand sourire aux lèvres qu'il lui avait tiré dessus, dans la cuisse bien sûr ! , à une Elisabeth estomaqué de voir son chef militaire et son chef scientifique s'entendre comme larrons en foire. Et cette fois là encore sur la planète P3M machin truc, où le scientifique l'avait sauvé d'un wraith pas très commode alors qu'il aurait pu resté bien à l'abri dans le vaisseau ruche de celui-ci avec le docteur Gall. (3)

Non il devait bien avouer qu'ils avaient tous les deux bien changé. Même Doranda n'avait pas réussit à les séparer longtemps. (4)

Il devait être honnête avec lui-même, même si cela impliquait qu'il était tombé amoureux d'un autre homme, et même si cela voulait dire remettre en jeux toutes ses convictions, toutes ses croyances, tous ce qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était.

Rodney le valait bien.

Toutes à ses pensées le colonel laissa sa main, qui jusque là, reposée bien gentiment le long de son corps, partir à la recherche de son homologue. Chose qui ne fut pas trop difficile étant donné que cette dernière se trouvait en toute logique le long du bras de l'autre homme qui était quasiment collé à lui, les lits militaires étant vraiment trop petit pour deux corps allongés l'un à côté de l'autre.

Une fois trouvé, il commença à caresser le dos de cette main qui semblait étrangement calme quand on avait l'habitude de la voir, avec sa jumelle, virevolter dans les airs pour vous expliquer quelque chose.

Le militaire commença par caresser délicatement cette main blanche avec son pouce faisant de petits cercles sur le dos de celle-ci. La main de son compagnon effleura elle aussi la sienne provoquant des frissons chez les deux hommes. Puis John entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Rodney, faisant passer tous les sentiments qu'ils venaient enfin d'admettre pour l'astrophysicien.

Surpris, le canadien se laissa faire tout en se réjouissant de la tournure des événements. Sheppard lui caressait délicatement le poignet, lui envoyant de délicieux frissons. Comme réponse Rodney ramena son pied vers celui de John et entreprit lui aussi de douces caresses.

Les deux hommes, ainsi dans leurs petites bulles, laissèrent leurs sentiments s'exprimer à travers leurs mains et les effleurements qu'ils se prodiguaient mutuellement.

Une caresse en entraînant une autre, le désir des deux hommes refit de nouveau surface. La main du militaire remonta le long du bras du canadien pour finir par se perdre sur le torse de celui-ci.

John se retourna vers Rodney et le dévora littéralement des yeux. Le scientifique n'était pas en reste, loin de là. Lui aussi avait encore envie de l'autre homme. Si la première fois était totalement fortuite, cette fois-ci serait totalement consentie.

Et au diable les conséquences!

Rodney embrassa avidement son compagnon, introduisant sa langue dans sa bouche pour un baiser des plus fougueux. John se laissa faire avec un plaisir non feint et laissa libre accès à sa bouche, à son amant.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent à bout de souffle, front contre front.

- Je croyais pourtant que c'était à cause de l'adrénaline… demanda Rodney

- Il doit nous en rester encore un peu dans le corps… répondit John

- Et puis, la nuit ne fait que commencer, on a tout notre temps pour éliminer cette fichue adrénaline…renchérit le canadien

- Absolument…

- Puisque de tout façon ce ne peut pas être autre chose vu que je ne t'aime pas, répondit Rodney

- Tu as tout à fait raison! Et puis moi non plus je ne t'aime pas! Répliqua le militaire en embrassant fiévreusement son scientifique

Ils avaient beau dire tous les mots qu'ils voulaient leur corps et leurs yeux criaient le contraire. Alors avec une tendresse jusque là insoupçonnée les deux amants firent une nouvelle fois l'amour libérant tous leur sentiments trop longtemps contenus.

Rodney dormait du sommeil du juste veillé par un colonel Sheppard heureux.

Heureux parce qu'il avait passé une nuit plus qu'agréable avec son canadien de malheur dans les bras, heureux parce qu'en regardant Rodney dormir il planait dans la béatitude, heureux parce que Rodney semblait heureux et surtout heureux parce qu'il était bien là où il était et qu'il ferait tout pour y rester.

C'est un doux sourire aux lèvres que lui aussi rejoignit Morphée, laissant échapper un petit murmure avant de sombrer complètement.

- Je ne t'aime pas_…quoique…_

FIN

* * *

(1) Non mais c'est vrai, vous ne trouvez pas que c'est elle la plus censée dans l'histoire??

(2) Il ne s'excite pas encore comme vous le pensez, bande de perverse… ça sera pour plus tard!! LOL

(3) Episode 1x12 "duel" (The Defiant One)

(4) Episode 2x06 "L'expérience Interdite" (Trinty)

* * *

Commentaire de fin:

Voilà fini!! Alors ça vous a plus?? En tous cas j'espère!

Alors plus qu'une chose à faire : Laissez une review!!


End file.
